Mine
by Nickila Scotcio
Summary: "I love you, Arthur, and I will not stop following you until you are mine and only mine." Contains minor violence, lemonyness, and oocness. USUK rapefic, beware, not much of a plot yet. human names used


First story! I'm so proud :'D Unfortunately, I dunno how good it is :/ Its also my first lemon...  
>so many firsts! :D enjoy~ pwease :3<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you, Arthur, and I will not stop following you until you are mine and only mine."<em>

"_Arthur! Wait!"_

* * *

><p>Arthur was running. He just ran from the living room, away from Alfred.<p>

The man he thought he once knew so well...

The look in his eye when he made that statement. When he made Arthur want, no, need to run. Alfred wasn't his usual self. In that moment he was dark, obsessed, possessive even.

And it all started when Arthur had mentioned that frog...

It was an average Saturday in London. There was a light drizzle, of course, and Arthur was out and about running some errands. As he was nearing the end of his list of 'things to do', Arthur had caught sight of a certain American sitting at a coffee shop table. Irritated at the sight, Arthur planned to just keep his pace and ignore the man.

Things didn't exactly go as planned for him though.

Alfred had seen the Brit passing by and called him over. Deciding he'd be a gentleman, Arthur sighed, already feeling the headache coming on, and walked over to the American.

"What do you want Alfred?" he asked, irritated, wanting to finish his deeds of the day and get on with life. Alfred just laughed and smiled a 100 watt smile at the British man.

"I just wanted to chat with 'cha, Artie." Arthur sighed and took the seat across from the laid back man. "my name is Arthur, git."

Alfred laughed the insult off and began small talk with the Brit. They talked about practically everything, ranging from politics to the weather. The occasional moments when Arthur had to re-teach Alfred grammar were especially "fun". Despite this, Arthur found himself enjoying the chat, though he'd never admit it. He scoffed when the American tried to crack a joke.

"Oh please. You're as humorous as a mailbox. Even that frog had once said something wittier than that."

Alfred's face went dead serious after that comment, frighteningly so. It gave an unsettling feeling in the pit of Arthur's stomach, a very bad type of feeling.

"what did Francis say, Arthur."

Arthur widened his eyes at the dark tone the other had used. His mouth went a gape and he stared at the American. Not even a minute passed when Alfred looked almost as if he caught himself. The American laughed and smiled at Arthur.

"Ha, just playin' with ya, Artie."

Arthur had the sickening feeling that he wasn't just 'playin' with him.

And the now-gone look in the American's eye agree'd.

Shaking himself out of the trance, the Brit hesitantly laughed along with the boisterous American. Alfred noticed the time on his wrist watch and quickly stood.

"Shit. I gotta go Artie, I have a meeting for work in 30 minutes. See you around!" And with that the wheat-haired man ran off, not even paying attention to the fact that Arthur hadn't corrected him on the blasted nickname.

It was that tone, and that look that wouldn't escape Arthur's mind. He figured the best thing to do was talk to Alfred about it. It wasn't like the boy would hurt him during the visit, right?

Boy was he wrong.

Arthur huffed as he set down the bags of groceries on the table. His to-do list now officially done, he put the food products in there respective places. The thought of Alfred had yet to leave the emerald eyed Brit, and he shivered at the thought of the man. _There was something with that look. it was almost... demonic..._

Days had passed since there encounter and Arthur found he could hardly sleep, seeing the man's face behind his eye lids. He realized that without talking to Alfred he would never get any sleep. Dreading the new travel, Arthur grabbed his keys and headed to the coach, figuring that it wont leave his mind unless he talked to the man himself. Then and only then would our Arthur get some real rest.

So there he was, riding in a coach to the other side of town.

Arthur rang the doorbell of a small white home, contemplating weather or not this was a good idea. His thoughts were immediately pushed aside as Alfred opened the door.

"Artie! What a surprise! What brings you here?"

Said sandy-haired man twitched at the nickname. "My name is not 'Artie', git. And I'm here because i wanted to speak with you about something."

Alfred gave a concerned look and gestured to the couch. "Sure, whats up? somethin' wrong?"

Arthur sighed and sat down, watching Alfred sit next to him. "well, its about the other day, at the cafe. I had mentioned something about that frog," Alfred visibly stiffened and Arthur decided to ignore it. "and well, you snapped, or something like it." Arthur looked at Alfred in the eye. "I just want to know if your alright."

Alfred gave Arthur a 100 watt smile and laughed. "Yeah man, I'm fine. I've just been stressed as of lately, and I'm tense ya' know? The boss has been real harsh lately." He smiled a heartfelt smile at Arthur. "So don't worry, 'kay Artie?"

Arthur kept a skeptical gaze on Alfred before sighing and visibly relaxing. "Alright, my apologies. I over reacted, sorry if I seemed too rash."

"Nah its cool." The American laughed, seemingly fake, Arthur noted. "Anyway, since you're here, want anything?"

The Brit, finding himself still to uncomfortable, quickly waved both his hands in front of him in a frantic manor. "Oh no, that is quite alright. I just wanted to be sure you were well." He stood, oddly feeling trapped and a sudden need to leave washed over him. "So I will just be going now-"

"Arthur."

Said man froze and stood abruptly. Once again met with that frightening tone from the other.

Suddenly changing his demeanor, the man smiled a sunny smile that would fool anyone, and laughed. "Take it easy ok?"

But Arthur was no fool.

* * *

><p>"Ah~ mon ami, this is a surprise, non?" A very vibrant Frenchman answered the door that reveled a very nervous Arthur.<p>

"Yes, well, sorry to drop by all of a sudden, but I wanted to ask you a few questions." Arthur looked around himself, feeling paranoid but not exactly pinpointing the reason why.

"Oui, oui, please, come in Arthur~" The man purred as Arthur entered the home and sat rather stiffly on the couch. "Tea?"

Shocking his french host with a soft "no," Arthur got right to the point, not wanting to be in the pervert's presence longer than necessary. "I came to ask you if you noticed anything.." he hesitated before proceeding, "..different with Alfred as of late."

Francis, now just getting over his minor shock of the Brit denying tea. "Ah.. well, honestly I haven't, mon chere."

Ignoring the french that came with the frog, Arthur sighed. "Are you positive? Nothing at all?"

"..Well, now that you mention it," the Frenchman gave a considerate thoughtful face before continuing. "Oui, now that you mention it, he did seem a little... how you say.. _off_ the other day."

Arthur perked up at this. "Really? How so?" He clutched his seat until his knuckles were white with anxiety, the need to know aggravating him.

Francis, quite amused and surprised by this reaction, tried to think back. "Well, I recall him being his usual stupid self, and we were at the bar about two weeks ago." He squinted to thin air, seeming thinking back. "Ah yes, Antonio was with us.. anyway, we were at the bar, and having a few laughs and drinks all the while."

Arthur listened with anticipation, worried for his friend's well being.

Francis continued, his tone wavering. "Well, all I can remember from there is Toni saying something to Alfred, I couldn't hear, but suddenly Alfred became..." He winced, "He became, almost demonic."

Arthur felt his heart pound in his chest. "And? What else?"

"He was angry, no, completely fuming. He'd grabbed Toni by the collar and started shouting obscenities. It was rather.. frightening, to say the least." Francis stared directly into Arthur's emerald eyes. "What exactly brought this on, mon chere?"

"I am not your dear, and I just noticed Alfred seemed... different." Arthur squirmed, uncomfortable with the subject.

Francis gave and (oddly) serious look before nodding. "Normally I'd call you crazy but this..."

He didn't finish his sentence, unable to find the words he was looking for, but Arthur didn't need to hear them.

* * *

><p>"Hola? Ah! Arthur, hello! What brings you here?" A sunny Spaniard answered the door.<p>

"Hello Antonio, if you don't mind terribly, I want to ask you a question."

The Spaniard gave the Brit a quizzical stare before replying. "Sure, mi amigo. What is it?"

"I wanted to know, what is it that you said about two weeks ago to Alfred? I believe it was at a bar.." Arthur then realized just how much of a stalker he seemed to sound like, but saw that the other had ignored it, or was simply to air-headed to notice.

"At a bar with Alfred.." the man pondered for a moment, then his eyes flashed with recognition. "Oh! Si I remember, he went completely insane after I said that.."

"Said what?" Arthur inquired, finding a strange need to know tugging at him.

The air-headed Spaniard had a look of near terror. "All I did was pick fun at someone I knew."

"Who?"

Antonio looked around nervously and exhaled a shaky breath before answering. "You."

Arthur's blood ran cold for some indifferent reason at this. "M-me? But.. why?"

The other gave a shrug. "I honestly don't know my self, all I know is that he was blistering mad after that mi amigo, nearly broke my ribs." Antonio shivered at the memory.

Arthur found himself speechless at the words, and meekly nodded and left the house, needing to be alone to ponder new puzzles.

* * *

><p><em>"You."<em>

It rang in his mind over and over again, not wanting to be forgotten. The Englishman rolled onto his side in his bed, finding the word keeping him awake. It was now 1 o'clock in the morning, yet sleep would not come to the Brit happily.

_I just don't get it. _The Brit sighed. _Honestly, how does my name put him off?_

He pondered this over and over, yet still could not find a liable answer.

_..git. _He shut his eyes, forcing sleep to take him over. _I'll go see him first thing tomorrow, I have to be sure he's alright._

* * *

><p>The morning, rather, <em>later<em> morning came by, waking a Brittish man from his slumber. He glanced at his bedside clock, that blinked "9:00" in reply.

_not too much sleep, but better than nothing i suppose._ He sat up and rolled out of bed, dreading yet needing the visit to Alfred's.

What felt like too soon, the Brit was at the door step of Alfred's door, and knocking on it.

Alfred answered the door with a soft 'hm' and gave Arthur a seemingly suprised glace.

"Artie? S'up dude?" He asked, leaning on the door frame. Arthur had an unsettling feeling in his stomach before he replied.

"Oh, uh, nothing really, git. I just happen to stop by and.." Arthur inwardly cursed himself. "...and my name is not 'Artie' you git." he finished lamely.

Alfred gave a boisterous laugh and escorted Arthur into the home. Arthur sat on the couch and greatfully accepted tea, not being able to get this knot out of his stomach. It wasn't a feeling of love, instead a feeling of fear.

_Honestly what is there to be afraid of? _Arthur sighed and slightly stiffened when Alfred re-entered the room. _It's not as though he's Ivan.._

Alfred shot Arthur a concerned glance. "Dude, you alright? You seem tense.."

_I should be the one asking you that... _"Oh no nothings wrong." Arthur's nervous laugh died off. "Nothings... wrong."

Alfred took this answer and began to ramble nonsense to Arthur. Arthur inwardly sighed. _What am I doing here? _He looked to the other. _..Making sure he's alright.._

"You know what I mean man? So not awesome."

"Alfred."

Said man looked a little shocked at being addressed, but relaxed. "Yeah? What's up Artie?"

Arthur ignored the nickname. "I just, look. Are you doing well?"

Alfred smiled and gave a laugh. "Is that why you came over? Don't worry Artie, I'm totally fine."

_There, you got your answer, now leave._ But Arthur's mouth wouldn't listen. "Are you sure? Because I heard from someone that you've been a little tense lately. I heard you got in a fight with someone at the bar."

"Like I said, Arthur, I'm completely fine, besides we were guys being guys. I only hurt him a little."

_Alright! Lets leave now!_ Arthur's mouth would have none of that. "A little? I talked to the man and saw the bruises!" Not entirely true, but under usual circumstances Antonio wasn't one to complain abut pain, especially since that's the only thing his boyfriend Lovino knows how to give him.

Alfred made a face as though he were pondering something. "So that's why you went to Toni's and Francis's houses."

"I went to their homes to be sure that you were-" Then it hit him. "...Y-you.. how did you know?"

Alfred looked confused for a moment before realizing his mistake. He gave a laugh that anyone would fall for. "Oops, didn't mean for that to slip."

"You've been following me. You've been _following_ me!" Arthur screeched, a sudden state of panic washing over him. "You're a, a, a stalker!"

Alfred's face became dark and serious. "I am not a stalker."

"Then what do you-" Arthur was cut off by a dark, frightening Alfred. The dark look in his eye hungrily searched Arthur's own emeralds possessively as he spoke.

"I love you, Arthur, and I will not stop following you until you are mine and only mine."

Arthur couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. He felt trapped all of a sudden, and he needed to leave, now. He stood and sprinted for the door.

"Arthur! wait!"

He needed to leave. Arthur ripped open the front door and ran off the porch before Alfred could catch up. The American's feet pounded not too far off from Arthur's. Arthur had just reached the edge of the drive when a hand grabbed his wrist.

The offending hand yanked the wrist back, causing the Brit to stumble backwards and crash into Alfred. An arm wrapped itself tightly around Arthur's slim waist, and the other hand held the captive wrist high in the air.

Arthur lashed, trying to loosen the grip and escape. "Alfred! Let me go! Let loose! Release me dammit!"

The grip tightened noticeably. Arthur winced at the tightening pain on his waist and wrist, but didn't let up on his struggles. Despite his desperate tries, the Brit was trapped.

Alfred leaned his face close to Arthur's ear and whispered harshly. "Now we are going to walk back inside, sit down, and relax. Got that?"

Arthur felt tears gather but refused to let them fall. Alfred release his waist, but kept his grip on Arthur's wrist as he dragged him into the home. Arthur fought and struggled as much as he could, but it proved to be fruitless.

The pair reached the living room and Alfred threw Arthur at the couch. Arthur landed on his stomach, grunting at the sudden movement and pain. He turned himself onto his back in a panic, not expecting Alfred to straddle his hips and grab both his wrists high above his head.

"Arthur, I love you. I need you, and nothing is going to stop me this time. You can't leave, I won't allow it." Alfred's face stayed locked in a dark form, his eyes never leaving the face of the captive Brit underneath him.

Arthur squirmed, frightened from the statement and the look of obsession he was receiving above him. "What do you mean 'I can't leave'? What are you talking about?"

Alfred didn't answer, instead he lowered his head toward Arthur's face, claiming Arthur's lips with his own. One hand clutched both wrists as the other ventured to the bottom of his shirt.

Arthur's eyes widen as lips latched themselves onto his own. He stiffened and froze, but once he felt the hand crawling up his chest, he came to his senses. He turned his head so that Alfred was now kissing his cheek. "Nng! No Alfred! don't do this! Let go!" He weakly struggled against the hold of the American, failing in the process.

Ignoring Arthur's pleas, Alfred untied the tie around Arthur's neck and tied it around Arthur's wrists, securing them in place. With lust glazed eyes, Alfred slowly un-buttoned Arthur's white button-up, exposing Arthur's chest. He licked his lips and leaned down, latching his mouth on one of the dusky pink nipples, his hands tweaking the other.

"A-ah! Al-Alfred! Untie me!" Arthur cried, trying not to moan at the mouth on his chest. Arthur bit on his lip, trying desperately to keep all noises in. Alfred released the now pert nipple and grabbed the bottom lip of Arthur's mouth with his own, tugging it from his teeth.

"Now now, Arthur, I want to hear you. So there will be none of that, right~?"

Arthur didn't get the chance to reply as a large hand cupped his crotch and squeezed lightly. Alfred stared intently at Arthur, who in turn gave a strangled cry at the sensation the hand gave him.

Alfred smiled a smile that could rival Ivan's in a heartbeat. He hummed as his hands unbuckled the belt securing Arthur's pants, and pulled said pants down and onto the floor. Arthur's face was flushed and he was panting slightly, his mind screaming the exact opposite of what his body did.

Arthur seemed to come to his senses when fingers hooked onto the waist band of his boxers, pulling them off to join there fallen brother. "Alfred! Wait! _Please,_ don't- nng! D-don't do this!"

Alfred was fondling the manhood in front of him, trying (and succeeding) to bring it to life fully. "But Arthur," Alfred looked at Arthur's face from his current post. "I _have_ to. You're mine, and only mine. We were ment to be together, we are soul mates. There is no denying it."

Arthur moaned loudly against his will, bringing a smile to Alfred's face. That smile left his face, however, once Arthur spoke. "I-I am not 'yours' you bloody... w-wanker. You're nng, insane." Arthur was panting heavily and was trying once again to keep all noise in.

Alfred stayed silent for a moment, before smirking. "Well then," he laughed, "I'll just have to prove to you that you are mine, now won't I?" And before Arthur could answer the rhetorical question, he lowered himself and took Arthur's entire member into his mouth.

Arthur gasped at the feeling of a warm damp cave surrounding him. He bit his lip hard, causing it to bleed, desperately trying to keep all noise in. His hands clenched, nails digging into his palms. Tears fell, sliding off his face and onto the couch beneath him.

Alfred sucked at Arthur, licking and grazing his teeth against the shaft lightly. His head bobbed up and down, his tongue expertly rubbing itself on the underside of the organ in his mouth. He hummed, sending a vibrating sensation over the Brit.

Arthur felt the undoubted coiling feeling in his stomach. He did everything he could to keep himself from coming. He succeed in doing so, much to the annoyance of Alfred.

Alfred pulled away from Arthur, being sure to leave one last hard suck. He growled at the man underneath him, and leaned his face by Arthur's ear. He grabbed Arthur's member and pressed his thumb on the slit.

"Come for me Arthur, you're mine." He applied a bit of pressure that sent the Brit over the edge. He came, crying out as he did so. The American took this moment to kiss him roughly, his tongue dominating the English mouth.

Arthur sobbed into the kiss, mortified that he came. Alfred pulled away, and smiled softly at the Brit. "See?" He spoke softly. "You are mine. You came, just for me. That proves it." Arthur sobbed, his eyes clenched at the thought. He tried to will the idea away, but a sticky substance on his stomach wouldn't let him.

Alfred cupped Arthur's face lovingly, causing the emerald eyed man to open his eyes and stare in to Alfred's own ocean eyes. Alfred rubbed away tears from one of Arthur's cheeks while he kissed the other cheek's tears away. "Don't cry, my darling, I'll protect you from everything. I won't let anyone harm you."

"_You're_ harming me!" Arthur cried, struggling against Alfred. Alfred blinked, confused for a moment, but then threw his head back and laughed loudly. Suddenly, he grabbed Arthur's hair roughly, yanking his face to Alfred's own. "I'm harming you? Is that right? Do you not understand just how much I love you?"

"You're hurting me!" Arthur cried out, tears stinging his cheeks as he desperately tried to get the American to let go of him.

Alfred did let go, causing Arthur to slam his head back down onto the couches cushions. "Hurting you? Why, darling! I'm doing the exact opposite." Alfred smiled the Ivan smile once more, before taking his own shirt off. He got off of Arthur to take his pants off for a second, but that was all the time Arthur needed.

Arthur was up the second the weight on him disappeared. He sprinted away from the startled American, and made it to the second floor. He wasn't sure of where he was going, but the sound of Alfred not far from him made him panic and enter the first room he saw.

It was Alfred's room.

The room itself was large, a king size bed occupied the middle of the floor. The walls covered with a navy blue color, and a plain white carpet lined the floor. Clothes were littered on the floor, mainly near a plain dresser with a mirror over it.

Arthur locked the door as fast as he could with bound hands, and pushed the dresser with all his might in front of the door. He then broke the lamp lying on the dresser, and used a bigger shard to cut the bonds on his wrists.

Then someone pounded on the door.

"Artie~? I know you're in there! Unlock this door right now!" Thankful he was in Alfred's room, for clothes were in his reach, Arthur spotted the window, and grabbed a long tee-shirt and briefs of Afred's. Quickly throwing them on, ignoring the man pounding the door, Arthur rushed to the window. He unhatched the lock and felt his heart beat faster.

_Shit._ The window was stuck fast. Arthur pushed it up as best he could, finding it opening only a crack. The pounding on the door was replaced with heavy bangs, the force of which the door could barely hold. Arthur began to panic, sweat rolled down his forehead as he shoved his shoulder against the thick glass, hoping to move it or break it, or _something._

The door's lock broke and the door slammed into the dresser behind it. In seconds the dresser was moved and the intruder stepped into the room, closing the door and putting the dresser in front of it once more.

Feeling his heart beat faster, Arthur pushed full force on the window, and in turn it only opened about 2 inches more. Suddenly, a loud bang rang out, and there was now a small circle in the glass of the window, just a little to the left of Arthur's head. Freezing in his spot, Arthur held his breath, frightened of what could happen.

"Turn around, Arthur." A dark voice spoke. Slowly, Arthur complied, keeping his hands to his sides and trying to will his heart beat to slower. He faced Alfred who, sure enough, had a pistol in his hand, pointed at Arthur, and was standing a few feet away.

"Good Artie." The man cooed, walking closer. "You know, you look absolutely adorable in my clothes." The man reached Arthur and pulled him into an embrace. Arthur stiffened, feeling the barrel of the weapon on his back. "I guess I can't be mad at you, you _do_ have a good point."

Arthur looked up at Alfred, confused at the statement. He would have said something, but didn't want to risk an 'accidental' pull off the trigger.

Alfred smiled, hugging the Brit tighter, the gun still resting on his back. "This _is_ the bedroom, it's more private and traditional for what we're gunna do."

Arthur's eyes widen. _Oh_. That's what he ment. About to struggle but then reminded of the gun on his back, Arthur felt tears fall as he was guided to the large bed. Alfred then gently sat the Brit on the bed, smiling all the while. He placed the pistol on the bedside table, close enough that if Arthur tried anything it was in reach.

"You're too cute~" Alfred cooed, pulling off the belt of his pants and had the clothing follow suit. He climbed over Arthur, running his hands up the shirt and pulling it off.

Arthur felt those fingers on the waistband of the boxers he wore. He put his hands on Alfred's chest and weakly pushed. "P-please, Alfred, don't do this. Please."

Alfred grabbed the offending hands and, with the belt he discarded, re-bounded them together. He then continued with his quest to pull off his own boxers from the Englishman beneath him once more, ignoring the pleas and protests.

He successfully ripped the boxers off and stood, taking his own off. He hissed when cool air hit his red and throbbing member, and he tossed the boxers somewhere in his room while climbing over Arthur once more. Without a word, Alfred kissed Arthur, licking at his tea flavored lips. Arthur kept his mouth shut, much to the annoyance of Alfred, so to fix this problem, Alfred let his hand venture.

The hand found Arthur's limp member and grabbed it, making the Englishman yelp. Alfred used this to his advantage and shoved his tongue into the mouth he was kissing. Arthur squirmed under the touch of Alfred, trying to get away from the man's touch. His efforts failed, and the hand that held Arthur captive began coaxing him to life with touches and rubbing.

Alfred pulled away from Arthur, who moaned unintentionally at the carresses. This brought a smile to the American's face as he licked and nipped Arthur's chest.

Arthur now stood, red and throbbing against his will. He was panting slightly and biting his lip once more to keep moans in as Alfred tweaked, sucked, bit, and licked the nipples on his chest.

Arthur felt dirty. Here he was, to weak to fight back. His mouth unable to form protests for fear a moan may slip. He didn't like this. He didn't _want_ this. But his body wouldn't listen.

Alfred suddenly stood up and stared at his captive. Arthur's face was flushed, his arms limply above his head where they met, caught by brown leather. He was panting, his erection stood and twitched with anxiousness.

"You're beautiful.." The American mumbled, leaning back over the Brit, biting him hard on the crook of his neck the same exact moment he grinded his hips on Arthur's own.

"Nagh!" Arthur cried out, feeling both sensations at once. Tears gathered from the bite and he felt Alfred lick the bleeding spot soothingly.

"I had to mark you, 'cause you're mine. Now everyone will know." Alfred smiled down at him and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table.

Arthur's eyes widen as he realized what was going to happen. He mustered up as much strength as he could and tried to shove the American off, but the hold on the Brit Alfred had proved this feat to be impossible.

"Please Alfred, listen to me! Don't do this! Please, I'm begging you!"

"Like I said earlier, Artie~" He coated 3 fingers with the lube, "you're mine. We are ment to do this. We are ment to live together forever." And with that, the first finger slid into Arthur's entrance.

"Ahg!" Arthur cried out, feeling the hand penetrate his body. "A-Alfred please!"

"Hmm~?" The man hummed, not listening to Arthur. "Can you feel it Arthur? My finger," He moved the offending limb in circular motions and thrusts, "It's inside you. Can you feel it?" Alfred added another finger and began to scissor the two.

Arthur felt tears as he cried out from the slight pain. "Take them out!"

Alfred ignored Arthur once more as a third finger made its way to its brethren. He watched as Arthur squirmed and begged, finding this view to be especially erotic. He swiftly slid his fingers out and began covering his length in lube.

Arthur was panting heavily when the fingers made their exit. He felt relief wash over him, he thought it was over and that Alfred had listened. He was sourly mistaken though, once he felt the blistering pain of Alfred entering him.

Arthur screamed as he felt the penetration. It felt as though he were being ripped apart slowly, inch by agonizing inch.

"Shh." He heard Alfred whisper to him as he played with his hair. "It will be all over soon. I'll be inside of you forever and ever soon enough, my darling."

"Take it out, please! I-It hurts." Arthur cried, wanting nothing more than to be free of this pain.

Alfred smiled against Arthur's ear as he sighed. "I'm sorry, my angel. But I can't do that."

"Yes you can! Please Alfred, pull out. Please!"

Alfred kissed the lobe of Arthur's ear as he began to thrust slowly. Arthur's cries grew louder with each thrust penetrating him. He felt his pride and dignity crumble with each thrust, leaving nothing but pain and anguish.

As Alfred began to thrust faster and harder, he sat up, frustrated that Arthur wouldn't meet his thrusts. To remedy this, he grabbed the Brits hips harshly, forcing the thrusts to be met. He angled himself in different ways, trying to make Arthur enjoy this as much as he was.

"O-Oh God!" Arthur cried all of a sudden, arching his back and grabbing whatever he could with bound hands. He saw stars and white, and Alfred began abusing that spot as best he could.

"Seems I found what makes you enjoy this." Alfred smiled, pounding into the smaller man, who involuntarily moans at the feeling. Defiantly, he spoke. "I-I do not- nng! L-Like this.."

Alfred ignored the man and grabbed his length, pumping it off beat to the thrusts. He pounded and pumped harshly, sending Arthur over the edge once more. He came, crying out, and mortified that he gave Alfred the pleasure of making him come twice.

He was even more mortified when Alfred came inside of him, not even two seconds later.

Alfred fell after his orgasm, atop of Arthur, and smiled. "Feel that, Artie?" He asked between breaths, "I'm inside you, I am one with you now. Can you feel it? We were ment to be like this. Forever." Arthur cried, feeling exhausted from today and wish the liquid in his body out.

"G-get it out." He wriggled, trying to get the liquid and Alfred's limp member out of his body. "Take it out.."

Alfred caressed the man's hair, taking in its scent, and smiled widely yet warmly. "I love you, Arthur. You're mine."

Arthur felt himself becoming sleepy and fought the need to sleep. He was slowly losing the battle, and Alfred noticed this. "Sleep, my angel. Sweet dreams." And with that Arthur fell asleep unwillingly, wrists still bound and left with the feeling of Alfred inside him.

Alfred sighed happily once more and pulled out of Arthur. He unbound the wrists and pulled the covers over the two of them. He smiled at the sight of peacefully sleeping Arthur, and pulled the man close. He wrapped his arms around the frail body and buried his head into Arthur's sweaty hair.

"Goodnight, Arthur. Your mine."

Arthur whimpered in his sleep, bringing a smile to Alfred's face. He snuggled Arthur and fell into a blissful sleep.

_End(?)_

* * *

><p>Yeah, so, I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this... Thoughts? :D They would be much appreciated. Please, no flames.. I'm only a beginner D;<em><br>_


End file.
